Dirty Nightmares
by Halma
Summary: "Un frisson parcours l'échine du garçon. Il tremble. Il craint ce qui va se passer ensuite. Il sait ce qu'il va se passer ensuite. Il tremble, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter." Comme toujours slash Charles/Erik. TERMINEE
1. Silver Memories Of The Hell

_Titre :_ Dirty Nightmares

_Auteur_ : ChocolateShadow

_Pairing_ : Erik/Charles, comme toujours

_Rating_ : Huum … j'ai hésité avant de me décider, mais comme il est fait mention de viol je préfère être prudente et mettre M

_Résumé_ : « Un frisson parcours l'échine du garçon. Il tremble. Il craint ce qui va se passer ensuite. Il sait ce qu'il va se passer ensuite. Il tremble, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter. »

_Disclaimer :_ Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel et à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de faire ce film.

_Note _: Que dire ? Si ce n'est que me revoilà avec un nouvel OS tout droit sorti de mon imagination parfois bizarre. Je ne sais pas trop comment le qualifié … Ce n'est pas drôle mais ce n'est pas dramatique non plus. Et ce n'est pas non plus guimauve. Ce n'est pas non plus de la romance à proprement parler (sauf à la fin, et encore). Donc, je vous invite à lire pour découvrir … héhé. Ah oui, et j'hésite à faire une suite, alors dites-moi ce que vous en pensez. Je continue ou je m'arrête là ? C'est à vous de décider ! (ça fait très Secret Story cette phrase -_- …. Beeerk). Bref, j'arrête de parler pour rien dire, et vous laisse lire.

_oOoOo_

**Dirty Nightmares**

_Acte I : Silver Memories Of The Hell_

Erik se tourna dans son lit. Sous ses paupières fermées, ses yeux roulaient furieusement dans leurs orbites. Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvres. Une nouvelle fois, il se retourna, envoyant la couette rouler au sol. La lumière de la lune qui filtrait par la fenêtre rendait son teint blafard alors que ses traits étaient déformés par rage mais aussi par une terreur sans nom. Rapidement, tous les objets constitués de métal de la pièce se mirent à trembler. Sans pour autant le réveiller.

OoOoO

L'homme en face de lui n'a pas de visage. Il est venu le chercher, lui et sa famille, une éternité auparavant. Il les a emmené sous le seul motif qu'ils sont différents. Et il les a séparés. Il attache une attention particulière au jeune garçon, qui n'a pas encore quinze ans. Il est un monstre parmi les monstres.

« Bonsoir. »

La voix caverneuse semble sortie de nulle part. Le jeune garçon frémit. Il n'a plus de nom. Il n'est qu'un numéro, tatoué sur son avant-bras qui le fait toujours souffrir. 214782. Il sent quelque chose, à l'intérieur de son ventre qui le dévore lentement. Il ne tarde pas à comprendre que c'est l'horreur, perfide, qui le détruit petit à petit. Il veut s'enfuir, il essaie, mais sans y parvenir. L'homme sans visage éclate d'un rire sadique qui résonne longuement à l'intérieur de sa tête. Ça fait comme un tambour qui bat, cognant douloureusement contre la paroi interne de sa boite crânienne. Quand le silence retombe, tel une masse de béton, l'homme sans visage s'approche de lui. De tous les pores de sa peau sale s'échappe une fumée noire qui étouffe lentement le jeune homme. Il se sent suffoquer, il sait qu'il va mourir. C'est terrible. A même pas quinze ans, il sait qu'il va mourir. Sa vie, ses souvenirs, sa personnalité s'évanouissent. Mais bientôt, l'air emplit à nouveau ses poumons et il peut respirer. Enfin. La main de l'homme sans visage effleure sa joue. Froide. Elle glisse sur sa peau blafarde comme un serpent de ténèbres qui prend peu à peu son âme. Il gémit. Des larmes de peur montent jusqu'à ses yeux. Il ne cherche pas à les retenir. Il n'a même pas quinze ans. L'homme sans visage lui ébouriffe affectueusement les cheveux. Un frisson parcours l'échine du garçon. Il tremble. Il craint ce qui va se passer ensuite. Il sait ce qu'il va se passer ensuite. Il tremble, sans pouvoir se contrôler. Sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Et les larmes coulent toujours silencieusement le long de ses joues. Il s'effondre au sol. Il est si fatigué ! C'est comme si il avait déjà vécu plusieurs vies. Il n'a même pas quinze ans. Ses épaules s'affaissent, sa colonne vertébrale se repli sur elle-même en un craquement irréaliste. Ses genoux saignent en heurtant le béton froid. Il ne grimace pas. Aucune émotion ne vient déformer ses traits encore enfantins. L'homme sans visage le relève sans ménagement. La dureté de ses gestes n'a d'égal que sa cruauté.

Le garçon arrête de pleurer. Autour d'eux le décor ne cesse de se mouvoir. Les meubles sommaires ne sont plus qu'un courant fluide toujours en mouvement. Les murs apparaissent et disparaissent au gré de leurs envies. L'ambiance est à la fois glauque et surréaliste. Irréelle. L'homme sans visage presse son corps contre celui de sa victime. Brutalement. Le jeune garçon gémit. Son corps devient moite, sa respiration s'accélère. La peur suinte de tous les pores de sa peau. Il ferme les yeux. Il sent une main perverse glisser sous ses vêtements. C'est brutal. C'est douloureux. Il ne pleure pas. Il n'est plus humain. Il n'est plus qu'on objet. Un objet sexuel pour un homme sans remords. Et les objets ne pleurent pas. Tandis que l'homme sans visage le souille de l'intérieur il sert les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Il reste sans bouger longtemps, attendant que son calvaire soit enfin terminé. Que son tortionnaire jouisse salement. Comme un monstre. Il n'est que ça.

Il rouvre les paupières. L'homme s'est éloigné. D'un pas chancelant il danse. Le garçon sanglote. Il se sent salit. Violé. Un feulement rauque franchit la barrière de ses lèvres ensanglantées d'avoir été tant mordues. Il veut retrouver l'innocence de son enfance. A chaque fois, il se demande ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour mériter un tel enfer. Il n'a que quinze ans. Il n'a pas eu le temps de faire autant de mal. Il se demande aussi pourquoi il est différent. Il regrette de ne pas être normal. Mais quand ses yeux rendus fous par la haine tombent sur l'homme sans visage, il ne veut plus être normal. Si les gens normaux sont aussi monstrueux que son tortionnaire, il n'a rien à envier à cette condition. Alors que l'homme sans visage disparait lentement, il se fait une promesse. Il se vengera.

Une brume épaisse sort de nulle part. Effrayé, il recule, mais il n'a aucun moyen de lui échapper. Il se protège le visage avec les mains. Vainement. Il étouffe, il suffoque. Il tousse, mais il a l'impression que c'est encore pire. Des larmes de douleur naissent au coin de ses yeux. Et alors qu'il est sur le point de s'effondrer, la brume disparait comme elle est venue. Tout à changer. Il est un peu plus jeune. A encore un peu d'espoir, enfoui au plus profond de lui. Ça ne va pas durer.

« Je vais compter jusqu'à trois. Et toi, tu fais bouger la pièce. »

Il tourne la tête vers la femme amaigrie derrière lui. Il a peur. Il se concentre. Il sait qu'il est différent. Comme il sait par avance qu'il ne va pas y arriver. Mais il essaie. Il doit tout faire pour la sauver. Néanmoins, il ne reste qu'un enfant. Le décompte commence. Il se poursuit, trop rapide. Il se finit. Il essaie encore. Un bruit sourd l'étourdit. Son cœur bat furieusement dans sa poitrine alors que l'évidence se fraye un passage jusqu'à sa conscience. Il a échoué. Son visage se fige en une expression d'horreur. Lentement, il se retourne. Il a du mal à accepter ce qu'il a sous les yeux. Comment peut-on faire preuve d'autant de cruauté ? Il ne peut pas pleurer.

« Maman. »

L'appel est plaintif et il ressemble plus à un gémissement qu'à autre chose. La déflagration résonne encore dans sa tête. Meurtrière. Lentement sa tristesse se transforme. Il n'y a plus que la colère.

OoOoO

Charles, comme tous les habitants du manoir, se réveilla en sursaut. Un étrange crépitement se faisant entendre alors que le moindre objet en métal de la demeure volait dans les airs. Encore un peu hagard et surtout inquiet, il enfila un pantalon avant de sortir dans le couloir. Les quatre adolescents étaient déjà rassemblés devant la porte de la chambre d'Erik. Ils avaient tous les traits tirés par le sommeil et une mine soucieuse.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Le télépathe secoua la tête. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais il ne pouvait que s'inquiéter pour son ami allemand. Avec une parole qu'il voulait rassurante, il renvoya les enfants se coucher. Peu importait ce qui était en train de se produire, il valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'ils ne soient pas là. Il attendit qu'ils aient tous disparus pour frapper contre la porte. Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvenait, il réitéra le geste.

« Erik ? C'est moi. »

Encore une fois, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie à l'intérieur. Avec une appréhension sourde, il entra de lui-même. Le spectacle à l'intérieur de la chambre le laissa béat. En effet, tous les objets en métal ou contenant du métal, ce qui incluait montre, ceinture, chemise, pantalon tourbillonnaient rapidement autour du lit. Même les ressorts du matelas, qui avaient dû être arrachés, se joignaient à la liste interminable des objets devenus volants. Charles resta un moment immobile, avant de sortir de sa torpeur. En évitant de se faire assommer, il rejoignit son ami. Il ne put s'empêcher de noter que les draps avaient rejoint le sol et que l'oreiller ses trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. On aurait pu croire qu'Erik s'était battu. En s'asseyant sur le lit, le télépathe entreprit de secouer l'allemand par les épaules.

« Erik … Erik, réveilles toi ! »

Sans succès. Le visage de l'allemand ne cessait de se tordre dans un rictus de souffrance alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait pour laisser passer des gémissements de terreur.

« Maman … »

Charles sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux en entendant l'appel presque déchirant. Sans trop hésiter, il se décida à employer une autre méthode, plus radicale. Après avoir posé ses deux doigts contre sa tempe, il plongea dans l'esprit de son ami.

OoOoO

La colère l'aveugle. Seul son cœur qui bat rapidement contre ses tempes lui rappelle qu'il est encore en vie. Sans cesse il entend la déflagration puis le corps de sa mère qui s'écroule lourdement sur le sol. Il comprend que plus jamais il ne pourra la serrer contre lui. Plus jamais il ne pourra entendre sa voix le rassurer dans le noir. Plus jamais il ne pourra lui dire qu'il l'aime. Il laisse un hurlement sortir de sa gorge. Rage et douleur mêlées.

Charles n'a aucun mal à pénétrer le cauchemar de son ami. En découvrant la scène, il reste figé. Un homme sans visage se tient droit. Sa jubilation est palpable, elle pulse dans l'atmosphère en un rythme entrainant. Une femme, d'une maigreur inimaginable gît sur le sol, du sang s'écoulant lentement de sa tête. Ses yeux sont grand ouverts, fixant pour l'éternité un plafond taché de rouge. Et au milieu de tout ça, se tient un garçon. Il n'a aucun mal à le reconnaitre. Une vague de tristesse l'envahit. Il le regarde quelques instants exprimer sa colère et sa peine. Et puis il tend la main vers lui.

« Erik. »

Un nom. Il le connait, ce nom. Il arrête de hurler. Une vague de souvenir s'empare de lui. Il revoit sa mère l'utiliser, le murmurer ou la crier. Erik. C'est son nom. Erik Lehnsherr. Son identité. Il n'est pas un objet. Ses yeux s'embuent. Peu à peu, l'homme sans visage disparait. Alors qu'il aurait dû en être soulagé, son visage se tord en une grimace. L'homme sans visage disparait, mais pas tous les supplices qu'il lui a fait subir. Ils resteront à jamais ancrés dans sa chair. Il se sentira Sali jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il grogne de dépit. Le monstre doit payer.

« Erik. »

Il se tourne vers celui qui vient de prononcer son nom pour la seconde fois. Cet homme aux yeux si bleus vient de lui rendre son identité. Il tente de lui sourire. Mais ce n'est pas un franc succès. Jamais son visage ne pourra produire autre chose que des grimaces ou des rictus de souffrance.

Lentement, il déplace son regard sur le corps de sa mère. Il ne retient pas ses sanglots. Presque au ralenti, il tombe à genoux.

« Maman ! »

Il sent la main toujours tendue de l'homme aux yeux bleus lui effleurer l'épaule. Il sursaute avant de se retourner, farouche. Mais l'homme ne fait rien. Il se contente d'attendre, en le perçant de son regard azur. Après une hésitation, il accepte l'aide. Et quand sa peau entre en contact avec celle de l'autre il sent un sentiment de bien-être l'envahir. C'est effrayant, après tout ce qu'il vient de vivre. Et il ne peut pas dire que c'est agréable. Quand il se relève, il n'est plus le gamin qui vient de voir sa mère se faire tuer. Il est Erik Lehnsherr et il est adulte. Sans lui lâcher la main, Charles lui sourit. Confiant, il le suit.

OoOoO

Quand Erik émergea de son sommeil pour le moins agité, tous les objets qui flottaient dans la maison retombèrent immédiatement au sol. Mais aucun des deux hommes ne s'en soucia. Tendrement, Charles caressa le visage d'allemand, comme l'homme sans visage l'avait fait de si nombreuses fois. Erik se recula, avec dégout. Plus jamais ça. Surpris, le télépathe se leva et s'apprêta à quitter la chambre. Mais la voix cassé et rauque de son ami le retint.

« Non … Reste, s'il te plait. »

Charles ne se fit pas prier et il revint s'assoir au chevet de l'autre homme. Erik se poussa pour que Charles s'allonge à côté de lui. Le télépathe s'exécuta, sans un mot. A sa plus grande surprise, l'allemand se blottit contre lui, comme un enfant cherchant à être protégé. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Charles sentit des larmes humidifier son torse toujours nu. Protecteur, il caressa le dos de son ami. Finalement, il attira son visage près du sien. Il planta son regard dans le sien et la détresse qu'il y lu lui enserra le cœur. Alors, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable, il posa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Erik chercha un instant à se dérober. Plus jamais ça. Mais il se souvint que l'homme sans visage n'avait jamais fait ça, aussi il se laissa faire. Du moment que Charles ne le touchait pas, ça allait. Et puis il devait avouer que jamais personne n'avait été aussi tendre avec lui. Exceptée sa mère, mais c'était tellement lointain qu'il ne s'en souvenait déjà presque plus. Conscient qu'il ne pourrait jamais connaitre toute l'étendue de ce qu'Erik avait souffert, Charles ne tenta pas d'aller plus loin. Il se contenta simplement de raffermir sa prise sur l'autre homme pour le protéger. Dieu seul savait combien de tortures il avait subies …. Elles lui avaient forgé un mur en apparence infranchissable. Mais qui s'effaçait de temps pour laisser apparaitre ce petit garçon perdu. Le télépathe déposa un baiser dans les cheveux de l'allemand. Il prendrait soin de lui. D'eux. Autant du garçon à l'innocence perdue que de l'homme d'apparence dure qui cachait si bien un cœur blessé.

Lentement, Erik se sentit basculer dans le sommeil. Le contact du corps de Charles contre le sien l'apaisait, plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Alors que ses yeux se fermaient d'eux même, il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il était bien. Comme jamais il ne l'avait été. Peut-être que finalement, l'amour existait bien. Même pour lui. Tandis que les traits de son visage de détendaient, un sourire discret naquit sur ses lèvres. Son enfer était fini. Il avait gagné sa place au Paradis.


	2. Kingdom Of Hope

_Disclaimer_ : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel et à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de faire ce film.

_Note_ : Finalement, je me suis décidée à faire une suite, en plusieurs chapitres (4 ou 5, pas plus). Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que je suis sadique et que j'aime faire souffrir Erik … Nan en fait j'aime bien écrire des histoires « difficiles », ça me détend. Enfin, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et espérant que ça vous plaira. Ah oui, et je voudrais encore remercier mes revieweuses habituelles donc merciii les filles. Voilou !

oOoOo

_Acte II__ : __Kingdom__ Of Hope_

Charles se glissa sous les draps, aussi discret qu'une ombre. En essayant de ne pas frôler le corps près de lui, il se mit sur le dos et ferma les yeux. Il aurait aimé se blottir dans les bras d'Erik, il aurait aimé pouvoir sentir sa peau sur la sienne. Tendre caresse chimérique. Mais il lui avait fait une promesse. Epargner la distance, la dévorer lentement. Petit à petit et pas à pas. Ne pas brusquer les choses. Etre patient. _Je ne te toucherai pas, juste m'endormir avec toi. _Imperceptiblement, il soupira. A côté de lui, l'allemand dormait, c'est du moins ce qu'indiquait sa respiration régulière et son visage paisible. Depuis la nuit où le mur qu'Erik avait érigé autour de lui avait commencé à se fissurer, libérant des souvenirs, des images, des réminiscences toutes plus horribles les unes que les autres, ils partageaient le même lit. Sans parole, l'allemand l'avait prié de rester, toujours. Mais ne pas le toucher. Surtout ne jamais le toucher. Jamais. Il faudrait du temps. Charles avait renoncé à comprendre tout ce que son ami avait vécu, et il se rendait compte qu'il avait été bien arrogant lorsqu'il avait affirmé qu'il connaissait tout de lui. Les choses horribles sont toujours bien cachées, enterrées au plus profond de l'inconscient. Sommeillant sans bruit, jusqu'au jour où elles se réveillent. Le télépathe savait que la patience serait sa meilleure arme. Mais il était prêt à attendre. Attendre de pouvoir enfin l'aimer comme il le méritait.

Il fut réveillé par le corps d'Erik contre le sien. Quand s'était-il endormi ? Et depuis combien de temps dormait-il ? Il n'aurait su le dire. L'allemand s'était replié en position fœtale et tremblait de tous ses membres. Un peu hésitant, Charles lui caressa le dos. Protecteur. Il senti les muscles de son ami se tendre, mais ce dernier ne bougea pas et se laissa faire. Docile.

« Je suis là. »

Trois mots. Trois mots d'une simplicité désarmante qui suffirent à calmer Erik. Brusquement, avec un dégout presque palpable, il quitta l'étreinte de ses bras. Sans toutefois trop s'éloigner. Il vrilla ses yeux aciers dans ceux, d'une pureté céruléenne, de son ami. Il essaya de sourire, en vain. Il se détestait. Il se détestait d'être si faible, d'être si vulnérable. Et il détestait Charles de le voir ainsi. Il se morigéna. Le télépathe n'y était pour rien. D'un regard, il quémanda un baiser. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait tolérer. C'était la seule chose que l'homme sans visage ne lui avait jamais fait. Lentement, sans geste brusque, le télépathe approcha son visage. Comme il l'avait déjà fait, il posa ses lèvres sur celle de l'autre homme. Ils fermèrent les yeux en même temps. Pris dans le feu de l'action, Charles tenta de forcer le barrage qui empêchait sa langue de retrouver sa compagne. Erik grogna, mais contre toute attente, il consentit à entrouvrir la bouche. Ils n'avaient jamais été si loin, et inconsciemment le télépathe ne put s'empêcher de se coller au corps si près de lui. Cela rompit la magie du moment. Brusquement, Erik se rejeta en arrière avant de tourner le dos à son ami. Charles avorta une caresse. Il prit lui aussi ses distances tout en se mettant des gifles mentales. Il murmura dans la nuit, derniers mot avant le silence froid.

« Je suis désolé. »

OoOoO

Le silence régnait. Seul le léger clapotis de l'eau venait troubler la quiétude ambiante. Même les oiseaux avaient suspendus leur chant comme pour respecter la tranquillité des deux hommes, assis côte à côte au bord du lac. Le premier fixait le lointain, les yeux perdus dans le vague et l'esprit embrumé par de sombres pensées. Le second le regardait. Inquiétude et admiration se lisait sur son visage aux traits juvéniles. Et entre eux, la distance. A la fois physique et morale. Une distance en sursis. Le second se décida à briser un silence déjà bien enraciné.

« Erik. »

Le premier mit du temps avant d'entendre. L'appel, semblable à une bouée de sauvetage eut toutes les peines du monde à venir à bout des autres voix qui murmuraient ou qui criait à l'intérieur de la tête de l'homme au regard perdu. Au bout de quelques minutes, il tourna la tête, l'air encore un peu hagard. Il fixa son regard magnétique dans celui de son ami. Le silence cru pouvoir reprendre ses droits le temps qu'ils se regardaient. Mais l'homme inquiet ne tarda pas à porter ses doigts à sa tempe en affichant un regard rassurant.

« Je peux ? »

Erik secoua la tête, déterminé. Charles n'avait pas besoin de savoir, pas besoin de connaitre les détails. Il n'avait pas besoin de contempler l'horreur sous sa forme la plus pure. L'allemand désirait préserver son cher ami des atrocités qu'il avait vécues … autant qu'il voulait préserver sa dignité.

« J'ai besoin de savoir. »

L'insistance du télépathe le fit frémir. Ses phalanges se serrèrent jusqu'à devenir blanches. Il ferma les yeux, contrôlant l'agressivité qui remontait lentement du tréfonds de son être.

« Crois-moi, Charles, tu ne veux pas savoir. »

Le télépathe détourna la tête, mais ne dit rien. Il respectait la décision de son ami, même si il avait un peu de mal à la comprendre. Soucieux, il porta son regard sur la surface claire du lac. Il devait se faire violence au quotidien pour ne pas investir l'esprit d'Erik. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, l'extirper lui-même des pensées ténébreuses dans lesquelles il s'enfermait de plus en plus souvent. Mais il était bien trop honnête pour trahir la confiance que son ami avait placé en lui. Et inconsciemment, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il regretterait tôt ou tard de ne pas avoir pris cette initiative. D'un geste vigoureux, il chassa toutes ces idées néfastes de son esprit. Ils étaient venus là pour prendre un peu d'air frais et se changer les idées. Ce qui était bien loin de ce qu'ils faisaient à présent. En réalité, c'était Raven qui avait obligé Charles à trainer Erik dehors, sous prétexte que les deux ainés avaient bien mérité une journée tranquille, mais le télépathe aurait mis sa main à couper que sa sœur avait remarqué qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave. Pourtant, l'attitude d'Erik quand il était en compagnie des autres mutants, n'avait pas changé. Il était peut-être un peu plus froid et renfermé que d'habitude, mais pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Enfin, Raven était loin d'avoir les yeux dans sa poche et elle n'était pas non plus née de la dernière pluie. D'un mouvement de menton, Charles invita son ami à se lever. Dans un silence confortable, ils commencèrent à marcher, lentement. Le soleil, timide, perçait de temps en temps à travers les nuages qui habitaient le ciel, chauffant de ses rayons salvateurs leurs peaux refroidies par une brise légère. Sous leurs pieds, l'herbe verte parsemée de marguerites ondulait au rythme des bourrasques d'air. Le cadre était agréable. Apaisant. Propice aux rapprochements.

« Parle-moi de ta mère. »

Erik s'arrêta. Il baissa la tête, ferma les yeux. Le corps sans vie de la femme qui lui avait donné la vie, c'était la seule chose qui lui restait d'elle. Ses seuls souvenirs. Avant, il n'y avait rien. Aucun passé. Charles voulu lui prendre la main. Il se ravisa au dernier moment. Ce n'était pas encore le moment. D'un pas encore plus lent les deux hommes reprirent leur marche. Presque funèbre. Une mélodie envahit l'esprit de l'allemand. Il savait qu'il la connaissait, il l'avait déjà entendue quelque part. Mais chaque fois qu'il essayait de s'en saisir, elle se dérobait. Il insista plusieurs fois, commençant à perdre patience. Et puis d'un coup, il cessa de s'acharner. Il la laissa venir à lui, patiemment. Il la laissa l'envahir. Résonner à ses oreilles. De simple murmure, elle devint chant. Une voix douce, un peu trop aigue. Des fausses notes. Mais une voix douce. Et familière. Ses yeux brillèrent de souvenirs retrouvés. Il la regarda se mouvoir avec grâce devant ses yeux d'enfants. Il sentit sa peau contre la sienne alors qu'elle le serait dans ses bras. Il entendit ses paroles réconfortantes alors qu'il avait peur. Il entendit sa voix maternelle lui murmurer dans son sommeil combien elle l'aimait.

« Elle était belle. »

La plus belle femme sur terre. Ses cheveux noirs comme le jais étaient aussi doux que la caresse du vent. Ses grands yeux sombres toujours emplis d'amour. Son visage aux traits fins toujours jovial.

« Elle chantait toujours le soir. Toujours la même chanson. Elle me disait qu'un jour elle m'apprendrait ce qu'elle signifiait. Elle n'en a pas eu le temps. »

Charles tourna la tête vers son ami. Il ne savait pas s'il devait parler. Ajouter une parole inutile. Il choisit de se taire. Les mots tuent les mots. Erik garda lui aussi le silence. Ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes dans cette prairie qui semblait sans fin avant de s'assoir, d'un accord tacite. Machinalement, l'allemand cueillit une fleur pour la faire tourner entre ses doigts. Sans qu'aucun des deux ne s'en soit aperçu, la distance avait perdu du terrain. Lentement, mais surement …

« Elle aimait danser. »

Elle ne dansait pas particulièrement bien. De même qu'elle ne chantait pas juste. Mais pour le gamin qu'il était alors, elle était la perfection incarnée. Et elle le restait. Il ferma les yeux. Un sourire, certes mélancolique vint éclairer son visage tiré. Satisfait, Charles l'imita. Quand Erik rouvrit les paupières, son semblant de sourire avait disparu. Il s'approcha du télépathe et l'embrassa maladroitement. Mais ça n'en restait pas moins agréable. Alors qu'il reprenait sa place initiale, sans se soucier de la réaction de l'autre homme, il ferma les yeux et se pinça les lèvres. Il sentait une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il avait brusquement besoin de plus. Il se sentait démuni. Désuni. Dévêtu. Il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il voulait. Peur des mots qui étaient dans sa gorge et qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Il consenti à leur laisser le champ libre. Quitte à le regretter après.

« Laisse-moi te toucher. »

Sa propre voix, rauque, l'étonna. Il ouvrit les paupières pour découvrir Charles, immobile, le scrutant du regard. Timidement, Erik approcha sa main du visage de son ami. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de se décider à effleurer la joue du bout des doigts. C'était différent quand c'était lui qui touchait. C'était agréable. Il se rapprocha un peu plus, l'air concentré. Il le caressa. Il ferma les yeux. Se rapprocha encore. Brusquement, il avait envie de contact. Il avait envie de se coller contre le corps en face de lui. Il avait envie de le toucher. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'on le touche. Pas encore. C'était pour le moment à sens unique. Une fois encore, il l'embrassa. Sauf que cette fois, le baiser dura bien plus longtemps. L'allemand, hors de tout contrôle, enlaça le télépathe. Pour la première fois, leurs deux corps étaient unis en autre chose qu'une étreinte rassurante. C'était étrange. Plaisir. Ce mot lui était inconnu. Il le découvrait. Ses mains commencèrent à devenir plus entreprenantes. Très vite, elles glissèrent sous le pull de Charles, électrisant sa peau. Faisant remonter de mauvais souvenirs. Douleur. Encore. Son propre épiderme avait été touché de la sorte. Réprimant une grimace, il s'éloigna brutalement. Surpris, le télépathe pencha la tête sur le côté. Tristesse. Déception. Erik regarda ses genoux. Il était allé trop loin. Il se sentait terriblement désœuvré. Autant que Charles était frustré. Néanmoins, il restait conscient que l'allemand avait fait d'énormes progrès. En très peu de temps. C'était presque trop beau pour être vrai. Avec un sourire sincère, il ouvrit les bras, l'invitant silencieusement à venir s'y blottir. Erik hésita un moment. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il craignait de dévorer une nouvelle fois la distance. Lentement, il consenti à s'installer contre le torse de son ami qui ne tarda pas à l'entourer de ses bras protecteur. L'allemand se détendit très vite. Il pouvait se laisser aller. Sentir la chaleur détruire peu à peu le froid qui l'enserrait. Il ferma les yeux.

OoOoO

Le froid mord sa peau. Il trésaille, mais ne dit rien. Ce n'est pas comme si il a le choix …. Et il préfère largement le contact de la table glacée à ce qui va venir après. Il laisse l'homme sans visage lui attacher les chevilles et les poignets. Presque docile. Il a compris il y a une éternité que la lutte est inutile. Il sera toujours la victime. Et l'autre le bourreau. C'est ainsi, et il n'y a aucune raison que ça change. Une aiguille se plante dans son épaule. Il serre les dents. Il n'aime pas les piqûres. Mais il ne dit rien. Il sent le poison se rependre dans ses veines. Douloureusement, c'est comme un feu qui le dévore de l'intérieur. Un feu froid. Ses membres deviennent lourds. Il est immobilisé. Soumis. Il veut grogner de frustration, mais il ne le fait pas. L'autre pourrait mal le prendre. Ou bien. Mais dans tous les cas ça sera douloureux pour lui. L'homme sans visage attend quelques minutes que son poison fasse complétement effet. Il veut avoir un contrôle plein et total sur son cobaye. Il a besoin de se sentir supérieur. Comme il a besoin de comprendre. Comprendre la différence. Le garçon papillonne des paupières. Le poison l'abrutit. Pendant un moment, il se sent bien. Il flotte, loin de toutes souffrances physiques. Dans un brouillard fourbe aux faux reflets salvateurs. _Je voudrais juste me coucher, dormir contre toi._ Cette voix n'est pas la sienne. Ce n'est pas celle de l'homme sans visage. Les mots s'assemblent comme un reproche. Non-dit, juste pensé. Elle résonne dans le loin, étouffé par des dizaines de sons parasites. Il ne cherche pas à en comprendre le sens. Il ne veut plus rien. Plus vivre, plus mourir. Plus sentir. Il souhaite juste rester dans cet état second, où tout semble si facile.

Le poison mêlé à son sang le fait délirer. Ses yeux roulent dans leurs orbites, dévoilant un regard totalement blanc. Vide et presque mort. Une musique s'élève dans le silence. Du brouillard, né d'on ne sait où, apparait une femme. Des cheveux aussi noirs que les ténèbres font ressortir une peau d'une blancheur irréelle. Presque verdâtre. Ses yeux sont noirs. Juste noirs. Sur le rythme entrainant de la musique orientale, elle commence à bouger. Sa poitrine et son bassin se meuvent avec grâce et rapidité. Il a peur d'elle. Il sait qu'il doit avoir peur d'elle. Elle continue de danser devant lui. Sans s'épuiser. De ses narines et de sa bouche entrouverte s'échappe une fumée bleutée. Semblable à celle d'une cigarette. Mais il ne sait pas ce que c'est. Il n'a même pas quinze ans. Insaisissable, elle s'enroule autour de lui, s'infiltre par les pores de sa peau. Entre en lui, insidieuse. Il la sent danser en lui, il la sent vivre en lui. Il gémit. Elle lui fait peur. Il veut qu'elle s'en aille, mais elle reste obstinément. Néanmoins, elle consent à cesser sa danse. Elle s'endort, se fait oublier. Pour un jour se réveiller. Toujours plus forte.

La douleur le saisit, le faisant brutalement revenir à la réalité. Il suffoque, ses muscles se tordent. Mais il ne peut toujours pas bouger, pour se dérober à la souffrance toujours grandissante. Sa bouche s'ouvre en un cri muet. Ses cordes vocales sont paralysées par le poison. Il sent à peine les larmes de douleur qui s'écoulent sur ses joues noircies. Il ferme les yeux, serre très fort les paupières. Vain espoir de s'échapper. Il ne veut pas voir ce que l'homme sans visage lui fait. Il ne veut pas savoir pourquoi il le fait. Curiosité morbide ou sadisme exagéré. Peu importe, le résultat est le même. Et il ne veut pas chercher à comprendre l'esprit monstrueux, il craint trop de devenir pareil. Il sent une lame froide mordre sa chair. Il frissonne. Il est totalement nu, attaché sur la table en métal. Humilié. Le sang dessine des sillons étranges sur son corps meurtri. Il ne les voit pas, mais il peut les imaginer sans mal. La douleur flue et reflue. Elle se propage dans ses muscles, à travers ses organes. Plus ou moins intense, mais toujours présente. Il n'y a pas un centimètre carré de sa peau qui ne le fasse souffrir. Il ouvre des yeux voilés. Ils tournent dans leurs orbites, de droite à gauche et de gauche à droite, rapidement, cherchant une échappatoire inexistante. Il ouvre la bouche. Un gémissement réussit à sortir de sa gorge. Il essaie de parler, supplier qu'on l'achève, prier que tout s'arrête. Seul un indescriptible borborygme se fait entendre déclenchant l'hilarité de l'homme sans visage. Il ferme les yeux, à nouveau. Il essaie de bloquer sa respiration, mais l'instinct de survie, cet enfoiré d'instinct de survie, reprend vite le dessus. Il n'a plus qu'à attendre. Comme toujours. Le temps passe au ralenti, comme pour se moquer de lui. Il attend.

L'espoir. Ce mot résonne à ses oreilles. Il n'a plus froid. La douleur disparait. Il croit rêver. Il se dit que finalement, Dieu a été indulgent avec lui et a consenti à le rappeler près de lui. Mais il ne tarde pas à se rappeler que tout ça n'est qu'un cauchemar. Tout est fini, c'est du moins ce qu'il se plait à penser. Il ouvre les yeux.

OoOoO

Quand Erik ouvrit les yeux, il était en nage. D'un geste rageur, il rejeta la couverture. Ce n'est qu'après avoir passé une main lasse sur son front humide qu'il senti le corps collé contre le sien. Son premier réflexe fut de prendre ses distances. Mais il avorta bien vite son geste. Même si son corps était déjà brulant, il avait besoin de chaleur. Le froid de la table en acier était encore trop présent dans son esprit. Ainsi, il se colla un peu plus contre Charles. D'un geste maladroit, il lui caressa les cheveux. Grâce à la lumière grise de la lune qui pénétrait dans la pièce, il pouvait voir son visage si parfait près du sien. Quand il était endormi, le télépathe était encore plus beau qu'en temps normal. Il mesurait de jour en jour la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir près de lui. Erik l'embrassa, sans le réveiller. Il aimait tant faire ça ! Sentir la peau charnue de ses lèvres contre la sienne était une la sensation la plus agréable qu'il avait connue. En soupirant de plaisir, il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de l'homme endormi. Tout ce que lui avait fait l'homme sans visage commençait lentement à disparaitre. Il s'en rendait compte, les cauchemars étaient moins nombreux. Le mur qu'il avait construit autour de lui se reconstruisait, enfermant les mauvais souvenirs au plus profond de son inconscient. L'espoir. Il commençait à peine à prendre conscience du sens de ce simple mot. Il commençait tout juste à le découvrir. C'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit. L'espoir pulsant dans ses veines. Joyeusement.


	3. Shared Vices

_Disclaimer : _Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel et à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de faire ce film.

_Note : _Voila enfin la suite ! Donc, c'est un chapitre que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire, je l'ai fait en une journée. Par contre, il se centre essentiellement sur Charles et sa psychologie, je me suis amusée à le rendre … huum, je vous laisse découvrir. Sinon, que dire d'autre ? Ah oui, il faut que je vous prévienne. Il est encore fait mention de torture dans ce chapitre, donc âmes sensibles s'abstenir. Et aussi : ATTENTION LEMON ! Au moins, vous êtes prévenus. Voilà, voilà …

**RAR : **Il me semble que je n'ai pas répondu à mes reviweuses, comme je le fait habituellement, donc je vais le faire ici, parce que … la flemme de répondre par MP. Doonc, merci encore à _Tara Baxter Cullen _, à _Elles_ (c'est moi qui te remercie =D), à _Duneline_ ( Je n'ai pas écrit en imaginant Charles comme le « Royaume de l'Espoir », mais après tout pourquoi pas … C'est vrai que ça colle plutôt bien.) et à _Gabrielmanga_ ( je suis contente que ma fic t'inspire =D). Et comme toujours merci à Cerise qui me tient, me soutient et me retient dans toute mes entreprises loufoques.

oOoOo

_Acte III__ : Shared Vices _

Seuls ses yeux grands ouverts brillaient dans la pénombre. Les cauchemars avaient cessés. Au moins étaient-ils plus rares. Il était redevenu cet homme assoiffé de vengeance, froid et distant. Enfin presque. Il était un être meilleur. Il n'était plus constamment en colère, il n'était plus agressif. Il était amoureux. Ça changeait tout. Et puis il avait appris un nouveau mot. L'espoir.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa un sourire déformer son visage. C'était une sensation étrange, mais ô combien agréable ! C'était … bien. Sa main alla caresser le corps près du sien. Ça aussi c'était agréable. Charles gémit de plaisir dans son sommeil, mais ne se réveilla pas. Il en fallait bien plus pour réveiller une marmotte telle que lui. Erik se tourna sur le côté. Le caressa plus encore, dessina son visage avec ses doigts, se colla contre lui. Le télépathe ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit une bouche délicieuse se poser sur la sienne. Il enlaça son homme, maintenant qu'il était autorisé à le faire, il n'allait pas s'en priver. Il le laissa le toucher, découvrir sa peau. Sensuellement. Un frisson traversa son échine quand la main de l'allemand effleura son sexe. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il avait envie de plus, il avait besoin de plus. Néanmoins, il ne dit rien quand Erik s'écarta de lui. Il serra juste un peu plus les lèvres pour contenir un grognement d'insatisfaction. Après tout, sa frustration à lui ne comptait pas.

OoOoO

Il alluma une cigarette. La porta à ses lèvres. Tira une bouffée de tabac. Recracha la fumée par le nez. Attendit quelques minutes que sa gorge cesse de le piquer. Et recommença. Il ne tarda pas à s'assoir, à même le sol. Les cailloux le génèrent un peu, mais il finit par oublier leur présence pour se concentrer uniquement sur la brise amicale qui soufflait sur le parc de la demeure Xavier. C'était à la fois apaisant et reposant. Rassurant et familier. Ça l'aidait à réfléchir. Et il en avait grandement besoin. Une question revenait sans cesse dans sa tête, le hantant nuit et jour. Chaque fois qu'il s'approchait un peu trop de Charles en fait. _Qu'est-ce que je fais ? _Il avait la très nette impression de mal agir, d'être égoïste et capricieux. De priver le télépathe d'une tranquillité qu'il méritait amplement. Et puis, il ne savait pas non plus très bien ce qu'il voulait. Il se plaisait à penser qu'il était amoureux. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Il ne l'avait jamais été, il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Il ne pouvait pas en reconnaitre les signes. En réalité, il prenait surement pour de l'amour ce qui n'était qu'une profonde affection mêlée à une reconnaissance sincère. Ça ne pouvait être que ça. Mais dans ce cas, ça signifiait qu'il jouait allégrement avec les sentiments de Charles. Il porta sa cigarette à ses lèvres pour la énième fois. Se prit la tête dans ses mains redevenues libres. Il n'était qu'un monstre.

Mais peut-être qu'il l'aimait vraiment en fin de compte. Peut-être que c'était ça l'amour. Se sentir bien quand l'autre est présent. Avoir le cœur qui bat comme un fou dès qu'il s'approche. Ne pas être capable de réfléchir convenablement par sa simple présence. Et surtout, se sentir extrêmement con d'éprouver tout ça une fois qu'il est parti. Il leva un sourcil. C'était étrange. A la fois simple et compliqué. A la fois vrai et faux. Ce constat lui apporta une tristesse qu'il ne pensait plus jamais ressentir. Faux. Ça sonnait faux, tout sonnait faux. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner avec mauvaiseté. Même si c'était vraiment de l'amour qu'il ressentait pour son adorable télépathe, ce dont il doutait de plus en plus, il doutait très largement que cela soit suffisant pour lui faire oublier sa rancœur. Et pour faire disparaitre la femme en noir qui bouillait tout le temps à l'intérieur de lui et qui était étonnamment silencieuse depuis quelques jours. S'il continuait à faire des sentiments comme ça, il allait finir par se laisser convaincre par Sean que les licornes violettes sont réelles et qu'elles courent sur une plage avec un arc-en-ciel. Autant croire au Pouvoir des Fleurs !

Il avait l'impression de se retrouver. Le sarcasme avait toujours fait partie intégrante de son être. Sauf ces derniers temps où il avait semblé s'être envolé, en même temps que sa dignité. Il redevenait peu à peu lui-même, c'était certain. Mais il était changé, il le savait, au fond de lui, quelque chose avait changé. Et il ne savait pas encore si c'était en bien ou en mal.

Quelqu'un s'approchait de lui par derrière. Il se tendit, mais resta immobile. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne suffisamment folle pour venir le déranger dans ses réflexions. Alors il attendit tranquillement que l'autre s'assoit en tirant la dernière bouffé de sa cigarette. Machinalement, il en prit une autre dans son paquet, l'alluma et recommença le même manège. En silence. Il ne sut déterminer s'il était pesant ou confortable. Il n'eut pas le loisir d'approfondir sa pensée. Des doigts fins virent s'emparer de sa cigarette avec une fausse assurance. Surpris, il porta son regard sur Charles qui la porta à ses lèvres avec expérience. En constatant la tête étonnée de son ami, le télépathe haussa les épaules.

« Je ne suis pas si ennuyeux que tu te plait à le croire. »

Incapable de répondre, Erik se contenta de sourire et de prendre une autre cigarette, puisque la sienne avait manifestement été kidnappée. Ils restèrent silencieux, chacun plus ou moins perdus dans ses pensées L'allemand réfléchissait. Maintenant que Charles était près de lui, il se sentait terriblement bien. Il n'y avait plus que lui dans sa tête, lui et son corps parfait, lui et ses lèvres si tentantes … Il l'embrassa. C'était irréfléchi et spontané, mais ça lui faisait un bien fou.

« Il y a d'autres choses que je ne sais pas sur toi ? »

Le télépathe sourit, mais ce n'était pas tendre. Il s'approcha de lui pour lui susurrer à l'oreille, d'une manière absolument libertine.

« Tu ne sais rien de moi. »

D'un mouvement brutal, si éloigné du Charles que tous connaissait, il le fit basculer en arrière. Alors qu'Erik, allongé sur le dos essayait de se relever, il s'installa à califourchon sur lui, pour l'immobiliser. Il approcha son visage, très près, vrilla son regard dans le sien. Voulu investir son esprit. Il se retint à temps. Il lui avait promis de ne jamais le faire sans sa permission.

« Fais-le ! »

Le télépathe secoua la tête, s'éloigna. Il se releva, rendant sa liberté de mouvement à Erik. Il écrasa sa cigarette sur un caillou. Il se sentait brusquement très mal à l'aise, ce comportement était si éloigné du personnage qu'il s'efforçait d'être chaque jour. Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit l'allemand s'approcher et déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Erik l'enlaça avant de lui souffler dans l'oreille, tel un prédateur.

« Je savais bien que tant de gentillesse cachait forcément quelque chose de bien plus sombre. »

OoOoO

Charles porta le verre à ses lèvres et but son contenu d'une seule traite. Il le remplit à nouveau et recommença. Plusieurs fois. Quand avait-il éprouvé le besoin de s'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pour vider une bouteille de vodka ? Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment. L'alcool commençait à faire son effet. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur le côté. Il n'avait pas cessé de penser à cette phrase qu'Erik avait prononcée un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle lui avait tourné dans la tête pendant des heures, se répétant inlassablement, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas celui qu'il prétendait être. Trop gentil pour être honnête. C'était lui. Il but, encore. Triste souvenir du genre d'homme qu'il était avant. Avant d'avoir toutes ces responsabilités. Il regrettait ce temps aussi lointain qu'inaccessible. Celui où il n'avait pas à craindre que son côté sombre prenne le dessus. Celui où il pouvait s'autoriser de temps en temps d'explorer la partie la plus obscure dans son être pour la laisser s'exprimer. Aujourd'hui, cet _autre_ était constamment enfermé, il rugissait silencieusement à l'intérieur de lui, privé d'une liberté qu'il n'avait toujours fait qu'entrapercevoir. Comme un animal enchainé, il se débattait. Erik en avait eu un mince aperçu. Il n'avait fait qu'entrevoir qui était réellement Charles Xavier.

La porte s'ouvrit presque silencieusement. Le parquet grinça. Charles ne regarda pas Erik s'approcher. Il l'écouta. Prendre un verre. Tirer une chaise. S'assoir en face de lui. Remplir le verre. Le boire. Le remplir à nouveau. Et puis le silence.

« Dis-moi qui tu es, Charles. »

Il leva les yeux vers son ami. Il voulut le prévenir, ne pas le tenter. Ne pas éveillé l'_autre_. Mais il était déjà trop tard. Il se leva et se rapprocha de lui d'une manière provocante. Il lécha ses lèvres avant de s'assoir à califourchon sur les genoux de l'allemand. Il passa sa langue sur la bouche en face de la sienne. Refusa de l'embrasser. Quand Erik voulut l'enlacer, il lui attrapa les poignets pour l'immobiliser. Il lécha son cou, remonta jusqu'à l'oreille. Il la mordit jusqu'au sang. Il se saisit de ses cheveux et les tira en arrière. Le cou ainsi dévoilé de son ami l'attirait. Autant que ça l'énervait. Il jeta un regard mauvais au visage de l'allemand. Tout en lui l'irritait. Il se releva, le regarda avec mépris. Se détourna pour se servir un autre verre.

Erik resta un moment interdit. Jamais il n'avait vu ces yeux si bleus transmettre autre chose qu'une gentillesse qui paraissait si sincère. Mais ce n'était qu'une illusion. Il se leva et le rejoignis. Il aimait ce Charles. Il l'enlaça par derrière. Il le sentit se tendre. Le télépathe se retourna et le repoussa. Brutalement. Charles bouillait intérieurement. Cet homme l'avait repoussé des dizaines de fois en n'éprouvant à chaque fois que du dégout. Aujourd'hui, sous prétexte qu'il avait compris qu'il n'était pas une sorte de psychopathe dénué de tout sens moral, il se permettait de le toucher. Charles perdait patience. C'était à Erik de se sentir repoussé pour une fois.

Il l'embrassa. Il ne pouvait plus raisonner clairement. Ils s'enlacèrent férocement. Se touchèrent avec le même désespoir. Charles sauta presque sur Erik. Il était hors de contrôle. Il le repoussa une nouvelle fois. S'écarta, pris un peu de distance. Il planta ses yeux devenus glacials dans ceux de son ami. Et posa son doigt sur sa tempe.

« Souffre. »

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, Erik se tordit de douleur. Il n'y avait pas une partie de son corps qui ne lui faisait pas mal. Il tomba au sol, à genou. Il implora Charles d'arrêter. Mais la douleur continua. Elle ne faisait que croitre. Il la sentait se propager, de ses orteils jusqu'à son crâne, n'épargnant rien au passage. Il était brisé, de l'intérieur. Il avait plus mal que mal. Il se roula en boule, en gémissant de souffrance. Il ferma les yeux, pria pour que tout s'arrête. Il voulait mourir.

OoOoO

Il est de nouveau sur la table en métal glacée. Mais il n'a pas froid. Il ne sent plus le froid. Il ne sent que la douleur. Partout. Ses membres lui sont arrachés, un à un. Ses organes sont écrasés de l'intérieur. Il est éviscéré, lacéré. On lui enlève la peau, comme on enlèverait un vêtement. Son esprit embrouillé ne sait plus où il est, qui il est, ce qu'il est. La douleur est constante, lancinante. C'est comme si on le poignardait, partout à la fois. Comme si on le tuait. Sauf qu'il est toujours vivant. Son cœur bat furieusement dans sa poitrine, son sang tape fort dans ses tempes. Ça lui donne le tournis.

Il délire. Il voit la femme en noir, encore elle. Mais cette fois, elle se tord de douleur elle aussi. Elle meurt presque. Elle le supplie du regard. Il détourne les yeux. Il hurle.

OoOoO

Charles le regardait se tordre de douleur sur le sol. Erik ressemblait vaguement à un ver de terre, il était au moins aussi misérable. Le télépathe jubilait, son corps était traversé de sursaut d'excitation. Il bascula la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Sa frustration sexuelle s'était envolée. A présent le plaisir malsain l'envahissait. Il se sentait libéré d'une tension qu'il l'habitait depuis trop longtemps. Le télépathe avait la vie de son ami entre ses mains. Il pouvait décider de le tuer à tout instant. Arrêter sa vie. C'était lui seul qui décidait. Il gémit d'excitation. C'était agréable.

Un hurlement de douleur lui fit ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda quelques secondes Erik se tordre sur le parquet avant de sortir de son esprit. Il resta immobile à le regarder, ne sachant pas vraiment comment agir. Il se sentait terriblement mal, terriblement coupable. Et en même temps, il était soulagé. Enfin à moitié soulagé. Il était toujours frustré, certes un peu moins, mais quand même.

La douleur était partie, comme elle était venue. Erik s'allongea sur le dos, laissant son corps encore meurtris se remettre lentement. Il peinait à croire que Charles avait fait ça. Et pourtant … La souffrance qu'il avait ressentie était bien réelle. Peut-être même un peu trop. Finalement, Charles avait bien un côté sombre. Il pouvait lui aussi faire preuve de cruauté, il pouvait faire preuve de sadisme. Il était loin, très loin d'être un saint. D'être aussi parfait que tous pouvaient le supposer. C'était à la fois plaisant et effrayant. Et douloureux. L'allemand sentit plus qu'il ne vit son ami s'agenouiller près de lui. Il l'aidait à s'assoir avec une douceur qui tranchait terriblement avec la brutalité dont il avait fait preuve à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Il lui caressa les cheveux et le dos, mais n'osa pas l'embrasser. A la place, il lui servit un verre de vodka. L'aida à le boire. Il ne cessait de redoubler de gestes tendres, comme pour effacer ce qui venait de se passer.

« Pardonnes moi. »

Erik tourna la tête vers lui. Il chercha une quelconque trace de sincérité et fut heureux de la trouver dans son regard. Il ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas la force de parler, il n'avait pas la force de bouger. Charles se leva, sans le regarder. Il quitta la bibliothèque. Sans un mot.

OoOoO

Erik marchait. Son corps était encore un peu endolori, mais ça allait beaucoup mieux. Deux jours étaient passés, il avait eu le temps de s'en remettre. Découvrir une autre facette de Charles avait été épuisante, aussi bien physiquement que moralement. Jamais il n'aurait pu se douter que le télépathe d'apparence si honnête pouvait faire preuve d'autant de cruauté. Parce que prendre son pied pendant qu'une innocente victime agonisait sur le plancher, c'était bien de la cruauté. Ou peut-être de la folie. Mais malgré la douleur, malgré ce côté effrayant, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, tout comme il ne pouvait pas avoir peur de lui.

Il avait bien réfléchi. Et était arrivé à la conclusion que tout était de sa faute. Charles était télépathe. Il était beaucoup plus réceptif aux émotions qui l'entouraient. Et lui, Erik, était un gouffre d'ondes négatives. Il n'avait jamais, ne serais ce qu'imaginer, qu'il pouvait nuire à Charles en dormant avec lui. Surtout avec tous les cauchemars qu'il faisait. Mais maintenant, il avait compris. Il devait mettre de la distance entre eux, s'il voulait le protéger.

C'est donc déterminé qu'il frappa à la porte du télépathe. Ils devaient discuter, mettre les choses au clair. Prendre des mesures. Il attendit une réponse qui ne tarda pas à venir. Sans préambule, il entra dans la vif du sujet.

« Je suis désolé. »

Charles pencha la tête sur le côté. Une attitude que l'allemand trouva tout à coup très adorable. Mais il se fit violence pour rester concentrer sur le but de sa visite. Protéger son ami, quoi qu'il lui en coute. Il n'avait pas une bonne influence sur lui.

« Je te fais du mal en restant avec toi. »

Charles dévora la distance que l'allemand s'efforçait de mettre entre eux. Il était profondément heureux qu'il soit revenu après ce qu'il lui avait fait. A dire vrai, il avait commencé à se faire à l'idée qu'il l'avait perdu depuis que l'_autre_ avait repris le dessus dans la bibliothèque. Néanmoins, il fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas en quoi Erik pouvait lui faire du mal. C'était plutôt l'inverse à ce qu'il lui avait semblé.

« Je ne comprends pas ce que tu veux dire. »

L'allemand esquissa un sourire attendri. Avec douceur, il caressa la joue du télépathe. Sa naïveté était touchante.

« Je suis mauvais pour toi. J'ai trop de choses mauvaises en moi. Je ne veux pas que tu te perdes à cause de moi. »

Charles baissa la tête, comme un enfant fautif. Erik avait peut-être raison. Il était peut être en partie la cause de sa perte de sang froid de l'autre jour. Peut-être. Ou pas peut-être pas. Mais une chose était certaine. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Même si ça voulait dire se battre continuellement contre l'_autre_, l'enchainer plus encore. Sa vie pouvait devenir une lutte perpétuelle. Il s'en foutait pas mal, du moment qu'Erik était avec lui. Il l'avait attendu si longtemps, mais qu'il était enfin accessible, il n'allait certainement pas le laisser s'éloigner encore une fois.

Il l'embrassa avec désespoir. Il se colla contre lui, avec tendresse. L'allemand n'essaya pas de le repousser. Toutefois, il s'éloigna d'un pas en arrière quand il réussit enfin à reprendre ses esprits.

« Non Charles. »

L'appelé le fusilla du regard. Il s'approcha à nouveau, l'embrassa encore. Et quand il fit mine de s'éloigner, il le retint par le bras.

« Tu ne comprends pas ? Je t'aime. Je veux rester avec toi. Je veux plonger avec toi »

Erik fronça les sourcils. Il ne pouvait pas permettre une telle chose. Mais il savait que sa vie et ses nuits redeviendraient enfer si Charles n'était pas avec lui. Il était sa seule chance de s'en sortir. Il l'embrassa. Il s'était décidé. Il était amoureux du télépathe. Et il était même prêt à croire aux licornes violettes si on lui affirmait qu'elles existaient. Il était prêt à espérer. Il était prêt à changer, en bien. Si ce n'était pas trop tard. Il voulait tourner la page. Oublier l'homme sans visage. Oublier les cauchemars. Oublier la femme en noir. Renaitre.

Il poussa Charles jusqu'au lit. S'allongea sur lui et l'embrassa encore et encore. Partout. Il enleva son pull. Hésita. S'arrêta. Il ne pouvait pas effacer le passé comme ça. Pas aussi facilement. Le télépathe l'embrassa sur le front. Il le releva, l'enlaça, caressa son dos.

« Laisse-moi faire. »

Il retira sa propre chemise. L'embrassa encore une fois. A son tour, il l'allongea sur le lit et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Il remua son bassin, lascivement pour l'exciter. Et puis, il lui enleva son pantalon. Le télépathe retourna du côté des lèvres de son ami, pour les embrasser. Chastement. Il déposa ses lèvres sur son torse, remonta dans son cou. Il sourit en constatant que la respiration de l'allemand devenait de plus en plus saccadée. Presque difficile. Lui-même n'était pas en reste. Il reprit ses mouvements de hanches. Quand leurs deux érections se rencontrèrent à travers les tissus, ils gémirent en même temps.

Erik ferma les yeux. La sensation était agréable pour l'instant. Mais il n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Les mains de l'homme sans visage, sur son corps. C'était comme si elles le touchaient encore une fois. Et pourtant, il savait que ce n'était que Charles. L'homme qu'il aimait. L'homme avec qui il voulait faire l'amour. Mais les mauvais souvenirs sont tenaces. Le télépathe s'allongea sur lui. Chercha ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement. Ils s'aimèrent dans le silence de la pièce. Silence parfois entrecoupé de gémissements de désir partagé. Ils se caressèrent avec une douceur destinée à effacer les évènements de la bibliothèque. Charles l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de retirer d'un même mouvement son pantalon et son caleçon. Il s'attaqua ensuite au boxer de l'allemand, qui ne put retenir un feulement de peur. Rassurant, son ami remonta l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Il caressa sa peau. Fit appel à toute sa tendresse pour le mettre à l'aise. Et puis il l'embrassa encore.

Le télépathe incita son futur amant à écarter les jambes par un mouvement de bassin suggestif. Un peu réticent, Erik s'exécuta. Il essaya de se laisser aller, mais il ne put empêcher son corps de se tendre quand Charles introduisit un premier doigt en lui. Son visage se tordit. Il pouvait encore sentir la respiration sifflante de l'homme sans visage dans son dos. Il se força à revenir au présent. Avec Charles. Mais un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, les souvenirs refoulés s'empressèrent de revenir. Il pouvait le sentir à l'intérieur de lui. Il pouvait encore sentir la douleur. La honte. Il entendait encore très clairement le sang qui s'écoulait. L'allemand gémit et Charles arrêta les mouvements de ses doigts. Il les retira, l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Tu veux que j'arrêtes ? »

Erik réussit à répondre par la négative. Alors lentement, et en évitant le plus possible de lui faire mal, le télépathe le pénétra. Une nouvelle fois les souvenirs affluèrent. Quelqu'un qui entrait brutalement en lui, sans se soucier de ses cris de douleur. La souffrance qui irradiait dans tout son corps. Il ferma les yeux. Des larmes, essences d'une vie presque oubliée, coulèrent sur ses joues. Il avait mal. Mais Charles commença quand même à bouger en lui. Et là, l'allemand comprit en quoi son ami était différent de l'homme sans visage. Le plaisir se mêlait à la douleur, la faisant disparaitre peu à peu. Son visage se crispa une fois encore, mais cette fois ci la douleur n'y était pour rien. Sans qu'il ne contrôle rien, son corps se cambra alors que les va et viens à l'intérieur de lui se faisaient plus rapide. Plus fébriles aussi. Bizarrement, il se prit à se dire que la jouissance et la souffrance étaient deux sensations très proches l'une de l'autre. Elles se répandaient dans son corps de la même façon. Partaient d'un point bien précis, déferlaient en lui comme une vague qui effaçait tout sur son passage. La souffrance mettait du temps à se dissiper. Il espérait qu'il en était de même pour le plaisir.

Charles n'avait jamais autant pris son pied avec une femme. Et pourtant, il en avait eu des aventures ! Mais avec Erik, c'était différent … Peut-être parce qu'ils avaient tissé un vrai lien tous les deux, peut-être parce qu'ils partageaient des choses, peut-être qu'il l'aimait … Peu importait en définitive. Seul comptait le bien être qu'il ressentait alors qu'il s'envolait pour le septième ciel. Il cria de contentement, ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé et se sentit balayé comme un vulgaire fétu de paille. Il sentit les ongles de l'allemand s'enfoncer dans sa chair, ce qui augmenta encore le plaisir. Et en un dernier sursaut d'excitation, ils retombèrent mollement sur le lit. Epuisés mais satisfaits. Instinctivement, ils se collèrent l'un à l'autre. S'embrassèrent.

La frustration du télépathe n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. De même que l'incident dans la bibliothèque. Quelque chose en Erik avait changé, Charles le percevait désormais. Il aurait vraiment aimé pouvoir affirmer que c'était en bien. Mais quand l'allemand l'embrassa une fois encore, déversant un peu plus de sa noirceur en lui, il se prit à penser que ce moment n'était qu'un interlude. Et que bientôt, il faudrait en payer le prix ….


	4. Shade Of You

_Disclaimer_ : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel et à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de faire ce film.

_Note_ : Avant dernier chapitre … L'acte V (_Since You Leave)_ est déjà rédigé, donc je ne devrais pas mettre trop de temps à le poster. Pour ce qui est de celui-ci, et bien je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire en fait … Huum … Ah si c'est un chapitre très mental, qui se déroule beaucoup dans l'esprit d'Erik, Charles étant moins présent et plus effacé que dans le chapitre précédent. Donc ben évidemment, y'a pas beaucoup d'action, pas beaucoup de dialogue mais beaucoup d'émotions. Enfin, bref comme à chaque fois c'est sombre, mais c'est qu'on aime. Voilàà, bonne lecture à vous !

**RAR** : _Gabrielmanga, _si tu as aimé le Erik que j'ai dépeint jusqu'à maintenant, tu vas adorer celui de ce chapitre (en tout cas moi je l'adore xD). _Elles et Duneline, _Charles est trop gentil pour être honnête, c'est ce que je me suis toujours dis … héhé … les saints ça existe pas, on le saurait sinon. En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir (et ce même si je ne réponds plus par MP …)

oOoOo

_Acte IV__ : Shade of You_

Il huma l'air frais de l'extérieur. Il plissa les narines, ferma les yeux. Ça sentait bon. Ça sentait le vrai. Il tourna la tête vers l'intérieur. Vers le lit défait à s'aimer. Vers Charles qui dormait, allongé sur le ventre, les bras repliés sous l'oreiller. A contre cœur, il referma la fenêtre. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller, aussi quitta t'il la chambre. Il déambula longuement dans les couloirs du manoir, sans but. Avec juste la volonté de marcher. Ne pas penser. Tout était trop beau pour être vrai. Il s'arrêta comme sonné. Le silence lui faisait peur. Tout le monde dormait. Il était le seul être éveillé, le seul être vivant. Le silence. La nuit. Il se mit à courir. Poursuivi par des rêves. _Je ne te toucherai pas, juste m'endormir avec toi. _Il accéléra. Il finit sa course dehors, sur le perron. Il se laissa tomber sur la dalle froide et humide. Ses pensées s'égarèrent.

Charles. Il aimait sentir son corps contre le sien. Il aimait avoir le dessus sur lui, le dominer, le contrôler, faire de lui ce qu'il voulait. Il aimait être près de lui et ceci en sachant très bien qu'il le détruisait, lentement. Un jour l'être le plus adorable et le plus serviable qui existait finirait dur et froid. Comme lui. Ce n'était pas de l'amour qu'il lui donnait. C'était un poison. Il était un poison, différent de celui que l'homme sans visage lui administrait. Pervers et vicieux. _Dis-moi que tu m'aimes. _Charles, son très cher Charles, qui l'avait sauvé de la perdition. Qui l'avait ramené à la raison. Et qui en paierait chèrement le prix.

Il repensa brièvement à sa redescente en enfer. La torture, le viol, l'humiliation. Et puis il y avait eu Charles. Et à partir de là, ses progrès avaient été fulgurants. Rapides. Trop rapides. L'espoir était-il réel ? Ou n'était-il qu'une illusion furtive destinée à disparaitre ? Ce n'était qu'un rêve. La réalité n'était pas si douce qu'une étreinte enflammée, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Tôt ou tard, il faudrait qu'il parte. Retrouver l'homme sans visage était son moteur, sa raison de vivre. Le tuer serait sa victoire. Et après, peut-être, que Charles aurait une place dans son existence. Peut-être …

Il ferma les yeux. Il avait la désagréable impression de tomber. Son esprit s'évadait, l'entrainait loin, très loin. Tuant lentement l'espoir qui avait cru trouver une place en lui. Il n'en avait jamais eu. Il n'y avait jamais eu le droit. Mu par une colère aussi soudaine qu'imprévisible, il leva. Il se sentait emprisonné dans ce manoir, dans ce parc. Ici. Près de Charles. Il se mit à courir. Désir irrépressible de liberté. C'est du moins ce qu'il supposait. Ce n'était en réalité qu'un manque. Comme si une partie de lui, lui avait été arrachée. Comme si il n'était pas entier. Mélancolie. C'était effrayant. C'était si triste. A pleurer. Il continua à courir, ignorant la douleur dans son ventre. Il courut si vite qu'il pouvait, pour échapper à sa tristesse. Pour l'oublier. Elle et lui. Son Charles qui ne voulait le laisser. Il courut, si vite. Pas assez. Elle était toujours là. Et il était si en colère ! Il courut, encore. Son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine, ses jambes étaient douloureuses. Il avait envie de pleurer. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Il n'y arrivait pas.

Il tomba, s'étala dans la boue. Sans dignité. Sans larmes. Sans cœur. Il était vide. Son visage se tordit. Il était vide. Il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur. Rien que la colère. Il avait tellement envie de pleurer … Se tordre sur le sol. Pleurer.

« Charles … »

Il gémit son nom. Enfonça son visage dans la boue. Il était rien, plus bas que terre. A patauger dans la merde. Charles. _J'aimerais tant savoir t'aimer._ Il ne savait plus. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Charles. L'homme sans visage. Amour. Haine. Colère. Douleur. Tristesse. Rien. Il sanglota sans larmes. _Mais pourquoi j'ai pas de larmes, bordel ! _Son corps était secoué de spasmes, son visage était tordu en un rictus de souffrances, ses yeux étaient hermétiquement fermés. Et désespérément secs.

Une main effleura sa nuque. Il tourna sa tête couverte de boue vers le haut. Il délirait. Néanmoins, il s'installa sur le dos pour lui faire face. Elle était debout au-dessus de lui, le visage totalement impassible. Il la défia du regard. Il ne voulait pas d'elle. Mais il en avait besoin. Tellement besoin qu'il l'aimait autant qu'il la maudissait. Elle le rongeait de l'intérieur, elle le bouffait, le détruisait. Brulait tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui. Mais elle faisait partie de lui, depuis toujours. Elle s'installa sur son bassin. Il voulut la repousser, toujours la repousser plus loin. Mais ne le fit pas. Pas cette fois. Cette fois, il était faible, il était seul. Il n'était rien. Elle se pencha sur son visage, souffla sa fumée sur sa peau. Ses yeux le piquèrent. Il ne pleura pas. Mais il ne voulait plus, pas devant elle. Sa langue, semblable à un serpent, glissa sur ses joues, effleura ses lèvres. Il resta impassible. Elle se recula un peu pour passer ses doigts aux longs doigts sur son torse. Il continua à la regarder, droit dans ses yeux sombres. Tout n'était qu'une pensée, un rêve. Un délire. Et c'était si réel. D'un mouvement de paupières, il l'incita à se pencher à nouveau sur lui. Elle lui obéit, amante docile. Il ferma les yeux, chassa Charles de ses pensées. Et l'embrassa. Acceptant enfin de la libérer. Perdant le peu de contrôle qu'il lui restait sur sa vie.

Plus d'espoir. Plus de joie. Plus que l'ombre de toi. Et la colère. Toujours la colère.

OoOoO

Charles s'enferma à clé dans la salle de bain. Il laissa sa tête reposer un moment sur le bois de la porte, les yeux fermés et la respiration haletante. Il avait l'impression d'avoir couru. Courir jusqu'à tomber dans la boue. Il pouvait presque sentir un souffle sur sa nuque, une caresse sur son visage, des lèvres sur les siennes. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer d'où venaient ces sensations. Si elles étaient réelles ou imaginaires. Et ça avait un côté pervers, il n'aurait su dire en quelle mesure. Il souffla. Il aurait aimé être avec Erik, mais l'allemand avait disparu. Personne ne l'avait vu, personne ne savait où il était. Et ce qu'il faisait. Le télépathe n'avait pas essayé de le chercher, il savait que ça serait vain. Qu'Erik reviendrait de lui-même. Ou ne reviendrait pas du tout.

Sa tête glissa sur la porte. Il s'en éloigna pour se planter face au miroir. Longuement, il regarda son reflet. Ses cernes noirs qui entouraient ses yeux devenus sombres. Son visage pâle aux traits émaciés. Son air à la fois dur et triste. Il eut l'impression de voir Erik. Il devenait lui, plus il se rapprochait de lui et plus il lui ressemblait. Il se recula, horrifié. Ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit. Il était à nouveau lui. Il toucha son visage, désespérément, pour vérifier qu'il était bien réel. Qu'il était bien Charles.

Rassuré, il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide. Il avait besoin de se rafraichir les idées. Quand l'eau humidifia son visage, il s'autorisa un soupir de soulagement. Ça faisait du bien. Il déboutonna sa chemise. Il avait subitement l'impression d'étouffer. En ahanant avec force, il appuya ses deux mains sur le lavabo. Ferma les yeux. Les rouvrit presque aussitôt quand il entendit la clé tourner dans la serrure. La clé qui était à l'intérieur de la salle de bain. La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même, se referma. Lentement, le télépathe se tourna vers Erik.

Les deux hommes se firent face, se défièrent du regard. En silence. Toutefois, Erik fut le premier à fermer les yeux. Un comportement qui ne fit qu'alarmer Charles. Il n'avait pas besoin de sa télépathie pour comprendre que l'allemand éprouvait de la culpabilité et peut être au plus profond de lui, du remord. Il ne sut pas s'il devait s'en réjouir ou s'en inquiéter. Avec Erik, tout était possible. Il s'approcha du télépathe, en veillant à ne pas croiser son regard. Ne plus voir ses yeux. Sans un mot, il l'embrassa dans le cou. Charles se laissa faire en restant stoïque. Il n'avait pas le courage de le repousser. Il n'avait pas le courage de lui dire qu'il était épuisé. Il ferma les yeux, subissant en silence. Son esprit glissa, involontairement. Il lui échappa, percuta celui d'Erik qui ne sembla pas le remarquer.

_A un souffle de toi, si près, tu m'échappe déjà. _Le télépathe sursauta. Il ouvrit les yeux, regarda Erik. Le repoussa avec force. Il voulut s'échapper, quitter la salle de bain, s'enfermer dans sa chambre. S'éloigner des pensées d'Erik. Mais l'allemand le retint d'une poigne d'acier. Il lui enserra le bras, le serrant fort. Si fort que Charles étouffa un gémissement de douleur. De nouveau son esprit se heurta à celui de l'autre homme. Il essaya d'en rester éloigner, mais c'était comme si Erik hurlait sous son crâne. _Reste ! Je t'en prie … J'ai tant besoin de toi. Ou pas. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. _Charles détourna la tête. A l'image d'Erik il était perdu. Il ne savait plus si il devait l'aimer.

Erik le plaqua contre un mur. Le télépathe essaya de le repousser, une fois encore, mais les sentiments si contradictoires de l'allemand l'immobilisaient plus que la pression sur son corps. _Embrasse-moi … _Charles ne réagit pas, s'efforçant de faire comme si il n'était pas dans l'esprit de son ami. Son visage se décomposa. Il n'était pas dans l'esprit d'Erik. Il était Erik. Une caresse qui n'était celle de l'allemand. Un baiser. Une femme. _Je ne sais plus … _Le télépathe frémit. Erik le caressait comme la femme en noir l'avait caressé. _Je regrette. _Il secoua la tête en gémissant.

« Arrêtes … »

Erik n'entendit pas. Charles savait très bien qu'il n'entendait plus que son propre désespoir. Docile, il laissa son amant le retourner. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de chasser les images d'Erik s'envoyant en l'air avec une autre de sa tête. Mais les sensations, elles, étaient pugnaces. Il pouvait ressentir son plaisir et … sa douleur. D'une certaine manière. _Bon Dieu, Erik, qu'à tu fais ? _Il entendit l'allemand retirer son pantalon, puis son boxer. Charles tressailli. Mais ne dit rien. _Je ne sais plus. Elle ou toi. Elle me détruit. Tu m'emprisonne. Elle ou toi. _Charles sentit son pantalon descendre jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il ne savait plus si ce qu'il entendait étaient ses propres pensées ou celle d'Erik. Il ne savait plus qui était qui. Et qui faisait quoi. Son caleçon glissa lui aussi sur ses jambes. Il sentit le membre dur et chaud de son « amant » contre ses fesses et se mordit les lèvres. _Charles … Elle ou toi … _Quand Erik le pénétra, sans aucune préparation et sans aucune douceur, le télépathe ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur. Ce qui ne sembla pas émouvoir l'allemand. _Tombent les apparences. _Les mouvements de l'allemand à l'intérieur de lui étaient désordonnés. Ils déchiraient la chair sensible, détruisant tout au passage. Charles colla son visage contre le mur. Gémissements de douleur, gémissement de faux plaisir.

Charles serra les dents jusqu'à ce qu'Erik éjacule. Ridicule. A l'intérieur de lui. Quand l'allemand se retira le télépathe pu enfin respirer à nouveau à peu près normalement. _D'elle ou toi, je prends Schmidt. _Charles remonta prestement son pantalon, pour préserver sa dignité déjà bien entamée. Il se tourna vers son ami, baissa la tête vers le carrelage blanc taché de rouge. Son propre sang … Erik posa la main sur son épaule. Et puis il quitta la salle de bain, avec sa colère. Bientôt, il s'en irait. _Les amants se perdent en s'aimant _

OoOoO

_Tu pars. _Charles ne prononça jamais ces deux mots. Il avait bien trop peur de la réponse qu'il connaissait déjà de toute façon. Il se contenta juste de retenir Erik par le bras alors qu'il passait la porte d'entrée. Leurs regards se percutèrent, se fuirent. Ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bain était encore présent. Trop présent, trop douloureux. Surtout pour Charles. Mais il s'efforça de caser ce moment désagréable dans un coin de son esprit. Ce n'était pas le souvenir qu'il voulait garder d'Erik.

« Pardonnes moi. »

L'allemand baissa les yeux. Coupable. Il se posait toujours la même question. _Est-ce que je t'aime. _Quand il croyait avoir trouvé une réponse, _oui … non, _elle s'échappait toujours presque aussitôt. Il n'y avait que l'homme sans visage. Lui, son obsession. Lui et sa colère qu'il haïssait tant. L'amour et la haine. Charles n'avait pas sa place au milieu de tout ça. Pas encore.

Il essaya de parler. Il ouvrit la bouche. Mais il n'avait rien à dire. Il essaya quand même.

« Charles …. »

Le susnommé leva la tête, espéra une parole, un geste. Mais Erik ne semblait disposé à faire autre chose que garder une immobilité presque statuaire. L'allemand se détourna. _Attends ! _Charles voulu crier, le supplier de rester. L'empêcher de partir. Mais il ne fit rien. Il ne pouvait l'empêcher d'aller tuer Shaw. Il ne pouvait pas l'empêcher de faire un acte qu'ils regretteraient tous les deux. Il l'aimait trop pour le retenir. Malgré la douleur au bas de son dos, malgré la douleur de son cœur. Malgré la boule d'angoisse qu'il avait au creux du ventre. Tout à cause de lui, à cause de ce foutu amour. Le télépathe effleura la main de son ami. Un contact bref qui le fit se retourner. Ils se dévisagèrent, comme des étrangers.

« Au revoir. »

Ces mots brulèrent la gorge du télépathe. Ses yeux le piquèrent, mais il s'efforça de garder ses larmes pour lui. Erik sourit. Un sourire triste et fade. Pâle tentative rassurante. Il se rapprocha de son amant. Déposa un dernier baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Reflet contraire de sa brutalité presque animale. Charles laissa ses yeux se fermer. Ce dernier geste tendre avait un gout d'adieu. Amer. Plus jamais il ne le verrait, c'était devenu une certitude.

Erik s'éloigna. Il fit quelques pas. Puis se retourna. Un dernier regard. Charles avait les yeux rivés sur lui, le visage inexpressif. La culpabilité enserra le cœur de l'allemand. Il voulut lui dire de l'oublier. De trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Un autre qui saurait mieux l'aimer que lui, puisque lui ne pouvait l'aimer plus. Il voulut lui dire de conserver cette force de penser que le plus beau reste à venir. De rester si naïf, parce que c'était ainsi qu'il était Charles. _Reste-le même. _Mais il savait que c'était trop tard, Charles n'était déjà plus _lui_. Erik se détourna. Sans un regard en arrière, il quitta la vie de Charles Xavier.


	5. Since You Leave

_Disclaimer_ : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient, tout est à Marvel et à celui qui a eu la brillante idée de faire ce film.

_Note _: Cette fic est terminée. Je dois dire que ça me fit bizarre, je vais plus pouvoir les torturer …. Ça va me manquer. M'enfin … Petite note sur ce chapitre : et bien une fois n'est pas coutume, il ne se passe rien de potentiellement choquant (du moins à mon humble avis, qui est surement obscurcit par le désir de torture qui m'envahit soudainement -_-). Alors Happy End ou pas Happy End ? Telle est la question … Ah oui, aussi je me suis grandement inspirée de la chanson _Puisque tu pars_ de Jean Jacques Goldman (qui m'a bien fait pleurer comme une madeleine, mais c'est des larmes que naissent les plus beaux textes … très poétique ….) sauf dans le dernier paragraphe où je vous conseille d'écouter _Live Summer_ de Joe Hisaishi. Ce morceau est magnifique. Voilà, voilà. Je voudrais encore remercier tous ceux qui ont suivis cette histoire, en espérant que cette fin vous satisferas (ce dont je doute … héhé).

Bonne lecture !

_Acte V __: Since You Leave_

_Puisque que tu pars. _Où était-il ? Inlassable répétition qui résonnait dans sa tête depuis de trop nombreuses heures. L'inquiétude mêlée à la culpabilité de ne l'avoir pas retenu le rongeait lentement de l'intérieur. Son corps n'avait cessé de trembler depuis qu'il était parti. La peur l'habitait. Et au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne le verrait plus, qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus l'embrasser. Il était trop tard. Erik s'était enfui. Et il n'avait rien fait pour le retenir. Erik, celui qu'il avait cru aimer était parti. Si loin de lui. Si rapidement. _Puisque tu pars. _

Charles leva la tête vers le ciel étoilé. Il tendit son esprit tout autour de lui, le cherchant désespérément. _Où es-tu ?_ Il aurait tant aimé le retrouver. Pas pour le sauver, ni même le raisonner. Juste le voir, une dernière fois. Imprimer son visage durci et ses yeux froids sur le fond de sa rétine. Pour ne jamais l'oublier. Il voulait crier. Laisser ses émotions prendre leur envol. Ne plus rien ressentir et devenir froid. C'était facile de tomber amoureux. Mais difficile d'aimer. Tristesse. Culpabilité. Inquiétude. Amour ? _Je ne sais plus si je dois t'aimer. _Mais il ne pouvait pas le détester pour ce qu'il était. Erik était Erik. Il avait essayé d'en tirer le meilleur et de refouler le pire. Echec total qui ruinait son égo. Erik était parti. Il ferma les yeux, abandonna ses recherches. Il l'avait perdu.

Il repensa aux nuits qu'ils avaient passées ensemble. Sans se toucher. Sans le toucher, respectant une limite invisible qu'Erik avait tracée entre eux. Charles sourit amèrement. Il avait cru, il avait espéré. Naïveté candide qui se fissurait lentement. Il n'était plus le même. Moins pur, détruisant peu à peu une gentillesse factice. Il était plus sombre. Son visage était plus souvent fermé, ses yeux étaient moins clairs. Ses gestes moins prévenants et son attitude moins affable. Il était plus Erik. Erik qui s'était donné à lui, qui l'avait sournoisement transformé. Charles ricana dans la nuit. Il avait essayé de s'insinuer lentement et patiemment en lui, pour le changer. Pour qu'il devienne lui. Et finalement il avait gagné le contraire. Il avait tout perdu. Erik. Lui-même.

Il lui avait donné tant d'amour et tant de force pourtant. _Mais tout ce que je pouvais, ça n'était pas encore assez. _Il l'avait toujours su sans vouloir l'admettre. Une intime évidence qui lui susurrait sournoisement au creux de l'oreille que parfois même tout donner n'est pas forcément suffire.

_Reviens. _Une prière pensée. Une supplique. Qui resta silencieuse. Et qui resta sans réponse. Erik était si loin ….

OoOoO

Cuba. Une dernière cigarette. Fumée fébrilement. L'excitation rendait ses gestes maladroits. Et pourtant, il avait besoin de tous ses moyens. Se venger enfin. Et retrouver Charles ensuite. S'excuser de tout ce mal, l'aimer encore plus fort. Devenir lui et oublier ce passé si douloureux. Ce soir, tout serait terminé. L'homme sans visage ne serait plus. La femme en noir n'aurait plus de raisons d'exister. Il n'aurait plus de raison d'exister. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit. Charles lui pardonnerait. Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il se força à reprendre son calme. Et jeta son mégot sur la plage. L'homme sans visage, dans son sous-marin n'était pas loin. Il vérifia qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour se débarrasser le plus rapidement possible de ses acolytes. Et fit le calme en lui pour trouver le point médian entre la rage et la sérénité. Il était prêt à en finir.

Ses muscles se bandaient sous l'effort intense qu'ils devaient fournir. Son front perlait de sueur, sa mâchoire était crispée. Il sentit ses genoux se plier, mais il tint bon. Ne pas flancher, pas maintenant. Penser à Charles. Son visage parfait, ses yeux si bleus, ses mains si douces. Un effrayant bruit de métal retentit sur la plage presque déserte. Charles et sa peau sucrée. Ses lèvres avenantes. Ses doigts experts. Le sous-marin était maintenant totalement sorti de l'eau. Encore un petit effort. Ne pas lâcher maintenant. Mais c'était si dur ! Charles. Ne pas oublier de penser à Charles. Et ne pas oublier de penser à sa mère gisant morte sur le sol. Ne pas oublier cet amour et cette douleur. La sérénité qu'il ressentait dans les bras du télépathe. Et la rage qu'il éprouvait au souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait subi. Tout ce que l'homme sans visage lui avait pris. Sa mère, son enfance. Et tout ce qu'il ne lui prendrait pas. Son amour. Son Charles. Et sa vie. Le sous-marin s'écrasa sur la plage en un grand fracas. Le sable expulsé lui piqua les yeux, mais il ne broncha pas. Rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il allait tuer l'homme sans visage.

Comme prévu, les sous fifres sortirent en premier. Ils choisirent de l'affronter de front, mais leurs attaques étaient illusoires. Il les tua, l'un après l'autre. Rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Et tout se passa très vite. Trop vite peut être.

« Erik … Quelle agréable surprise ! »

Son nom prononcé avec tant de détachement le mis hors de lui. Il grogna, se précipita sur l'objet de toute sa haine. L'homme sans visage le regarda approcher avec un sourire attendri. Il accusa un coup de poing, puis un second. Puis un troisième. Jusqu'à ce qu'Erik comprenne qu'il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre. Et il frappa, une seule fois, libérant toute la puissance qu'il avait accumulée. Erik s'envola. Il gémit de douleur en retrouvant brutalement le sol. Mais il se releva aussitôt ignorant la douleur, qui de toute façon ne tarderait pas à disparaitre. Ils se firent face. Ils restèrent longtemps immobiles, se regardant. Et puis l'homme sans visage s'approcha. Près, si près. Jusqu'à le toucher. Il caressa sa joue, du bout des doigts. Erik voulu se défaire de cette étreinte, mais il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il n'était plus qu'un gamin. Qui n'avait même pas quinze ans. A nouveau totalement soumis. Un seul contact, et il lui appartenait à nouveau.

«Je regrette profondément ce qui s'est passé dans les camps. C'est inexcusable »

Il frémit. La caresse abandonna sa joue, descendit sur sa nuque. Erik maudit son corps qui refusait de lui obéir. Il n'avait pas la force de bouger, pas la force de s'échapper. Pas la force de le tuer alors qu'il était si près de lui. Une larme roula sur sa joue duveteuse.

« Mais tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi. Pour que tu libère ton pouvoir. Pour que tu en prennes possession. »

Il pensa à son Charles. Il le voyait, comme face à lui. Il pouvait même sentir son odeur. Il ferma les yeux, mais Charles était toujours là. Il tendit le bras dans sa tête pour lui toucher la joue. _Pardonne-moi. _

OoOoO

_Pardonne-moi. _Charles ouvrit les yeux. Brusquement. Cette peine, cette douleur, ce désespoir qui ne lui appartenait pas. Erik. Il l'avait retrouvé. En s'asseyant dans son lit, il tendit son esprit vers lui. Il était loin, très loin et pourtant il n'avait jamais été si proche. Il lui sourit, à la fois soulagé et inquiet. _Reviens, je t'en prie. _

OoOoO

« Tu as fait du chemin depuis ton portail tordu. Je suis immensément fier. Mais tu n'as fait que gratter la surface. Nous pourrions aller beaucoup plus loin tous les deux. »

Surtout ne pas laisser l'homme sans visage s'accaparer son esprit. Charles. D'autres larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux pourtant clos. Il fallait qu'il trouve la force d'en finir. Il fallait qu'il le fasse, pour Charles. Il fallait qu'il accepte son échec. L'homme sans visage avait et aurait toujours un contrôle total sur lui. Il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il ne l'écouta pas parler. Il ne pensait qu'a Charles. Le revoir ou pas. _Pardonne-moi. _

OoOoO

_Pardonne-moi. _Charles sentit la détermination d'Erik augmenter. Et puis il s'éloigna irrévocablement jusqu'à finalement disparaitre totalement. Il essaya de le retrouver. En vain. Toutefois, il abandonna son lit précipitamment. S'habilla. Et quitta le manoir sans un mot, sans une pensée pour les adolescents. Ils savaient où était Erik. _Attend moi, j'arrive. _

OoOoO

« Je ne te veux aucun mal, Erik. Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. »

Il rouvrit les paupières. L'homme sans visage s'approcha encore un peu de lui, collant son corps au sien. Et il l'embrassa. Erik se sentit bouillir sous ce baiser sans amour. Il lui avait tout pris. Tout et maintenant, il lui prenait ça. Il en eu la nausée. Il voulut le repousser. N'en eu pas le temps. Alors que l'homme sans visage s'éloignait, un sourire vainqueur aux lèvres, il ressentit une vive douleur dans le ventre. Il baissa lentement le regard en se sentant pâlir de secondes en secondes. Une dague en argent s'enfonçait jusqu'à la garde dans sa chair. Alors que le bourreau retirait son arme, il releva les yeux vers lui. Haine. Peur. Il s'affaissa lentement, son sang rougissant rapidement le sable sous lui. Sans un regard pour sa victime, l'homme sans visage se détourna.

OoOoO

Il ferma les yeux. Il avait mal, si mal que s'en était à peine supportable. Il rouvrit les yeux. Voulu se relever. Son corps n'obéissait plus. Il grogna de frustration. De douleur. De rage. De haine. Les larmes de la colère embuèrent ses yeux. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Pas après tout ce qu'il lui avait pris. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence. L'homme sans visage avait gagné. Et lui, il n'était que la victime, comme toujours. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça change. Il referma les yeux. Il se sentait brusquement très lourd. Un poids qu'il avait du mal à identifier l'écrasait, accentuant la douleur. Son visage se tordit en un rictus de souffrance. Il réussit par un miracle quelconque à taper du poing sur le sol. Il rampa, à peine quelques mètres. Il fallait qu'il le rattrape, qu'il le tue, qu'il le blesse, qu'il le souille. Qu'il détruise son existence. La rancœur lui donnait des ailes. Ailes factices. Il arrêta de ramper. Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne pouvait plus penser. Il ne pouvait plus exister. Et pourtant, il se tourna sur le dos. Il voulait regarder vers le haut. Revoir une dernière fois la lumière de l'espoir qu'il avait cru apercevoir. Il grimaça en sentant un liquide visqueux couler sous lui. Son sang. Son propre sang, sa vie qu'il s'écoulait lentement. Ou trop rapidement. Il baignait littéralement dedans. Il eut un haut-le-cœur. Vomit un repas devenu lointain et presque oublié. Il n'avait plus dignité, plus d'orgueil, plus d'amour propre. Rien. Il gémit. Voulu appeler de l'aide, mais n'en fit rien. Personne ne viendrait. Il n'avait personne. L'homme sans visage lui avait tout pris. Même son amour. Il gémit, encore une fois. Il voulut se relever une nouvelle fois. Pour le retrouver, s'excuser, ramper devant lui, lui promettre de changer. Mais le poids qui pesait sur lui l'en empêcha. Il ne tarda pas à mettre un nom dessus. Le remords. Il pleura. Ses larmes ne tardèrent pas à se mêler au liquide visqueux qu'il lui dégoulinait du nez. Tout était de sa faute. Un cri étouffé, rauque, éraillé s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres ensanglantées. Charles. Ses poings se crispèrent. Il lui avait fait tant de mal. Il avait été si cruel. Il voulait le retrouver. S'excuser. Lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. A quel point il était amoureux de lui. A quel point il regrettait. Il aurait aimé que tout soit différent. Il aurait tant donné pour que tout soit différent. Il en arriva à souhaiter n'être jamais né. Il grogna, une nouvelle fois. Il n'était plus qu'un animal, un animal mortellement blessé. Il se força à se calmer. Ecouta sa douleur. Ecouta la rage qui bouillait toujours en lui, malgré le remord. Et finalement, il comprit. Même si on lui donnait une autre chance. Même si il s'en sortait, même si il pouvait à nouveau serrer Charles dans ses bras, lui avouer qu'il l'aimait, jamais, jamais il n'abandonnerait la traque. Amour ou pas amour, sa vie c'était l'homme sans visage. Rien d'autre. C'était si triste. Mais c'était ce qu'il était. Ce qu'on avait fait de lui. Charles, même avec toute la gentillesse du monde était arrivé trop tard. On ne peut pas sauver celui qui ne veut pas être sauvé.

Il n'avait plus qu'une seule solution. Oublier. S'oublier. Laisser Charles refaire sa vie. Abandonner. Lâcher prise. Il avait perdu. Tout perdu. Alors pourquoi continuer à se battre ? L'espoir n'était qu'une chimère qu'il l'avait fait vivre dans un rêve. Mais la réalité l'avait rattrapé. Avec toute sa brutalité. Il ferma les yeux. Elle était devant lui. La femme en noir. Mais elle ne dansait plus. Elle se battait, de tout son être, de toute la force qu'il lui avait donné. Il lui sourit, dernier pied de nez pour lui dire qu'elle avait perdu. Plus jamais, elle ne pourrait le dévorer. Le détruire à petit feu. Pendant de nombreuses années, elle avait contrôler le moindre de ses gestes, le rendant violent. Aujourd'hui, il avait une occasion unique de la tuer. En même temps que lui. Elle se débattit longtemps, mais il l'avait déjà oublié. Il s'enfonçait lentement dans un brouillard opaque et dense. Il était aveugle et sourd. Il n'était plus Erik. Il n'était plus non plus le petit garçon que l'homme sans visage avait torturé sans relâche. Il était mort.

_Pardonne-moi. _

OoOoO

Cuba. Une plage où le silence était pesant. Charles se mit à courir. Tout était trop calme. Ce n'était pas normal. Il courut, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle. Et même quand ses poumons crièrent grâce, il continua. Puis, brusquement, il s'arrêta. Il resta immobile, les yeux rivés sur un corps étendu sur le sable. Alors que sa gorge se nouait, il s'en approcha. Lentement. Ses pas étaient maladroits. Malhabiles. Il ne voulait pas le reconnaitre. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette vérité devant lui. Il ne voulait pas s'approcher, mais ses pieds continuaient leur chemin. Irrévocablement.

Le sang avait imbibé le sable, lui donnant une couleur rougeâtre dégueulasse. Il s'agenouilla dessus. Erik avait les yeux fermé et si on oubliait son horrible blessure au ventre, on aurait pu croire qu'il dormait. Délicatement, Charles posa la tête de son amant sur ses genoux. Tendrement, il lui caressa les cheveux, remettant en place des mèches qui s'étaient égarées. Il lui sourit, une dernière fois, caressa son visage taché de carmin. Et même si sa gorge était nouée, même si il était incapable de parler, même si il était indéniablement triste et abattu, il ne pleura pas.

_Sans drame, sans larme, pauvres et dérisoires armes. Parce qu'il est des douleurs qui ne pleurent qu'à l'intérieur. _

Quelque chose se brisa en lui. Un barrage céda. Il serra la main inerte d'Erik dans la sienne. Il avait si mal. Il l'avait irrévocablement perdu. Son estomac se tordit alors qu'il sentait une colère froide naitre en lui. Il était comme cassé à l'intérieur. Détruit. Mort, en même temps qu'Erik. Son regard se colora de haine pour le responsable de tous leurs malheurs. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que ces sentiments pouvaient être si forts. Ils hurlaient à l'intérieur de sa tête. La douleur de l'avoir perdu, la culpabilité de ne pas être arrivé avant. Il continua à caresser les cheveux de son amant, en l'enviant en silence. Erik s'était libéré de toute cette colère. Il avait gagné un combat que Charles se devait de poursuivre. Pour lui.

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres. L'étreignit une dernière fois. Gravant pour l'éternité une marque indélébile dans son cœur.

OoOoO

Ses doigts parcouraient les touches avec souplesse et volupté. La musique du piano résonnait dans tout le manoir. Pâle reflet de sa douleur. L'air était prenant. Entêtant. C'était doux, lent, sincère. Triste amer. S'en était ridicule. Ce n'était pas beau. Les notes s'accordant avec harmonie étaient d'une laideur qu'il n'aurait pas eu la force de contestée. La musique l'assourdissait. Le plus bel air du monde n'aurait trouvé grâce à ses yeux. Ce n'était pas beau. La pluie qui tombait dehors était belle, subtil miroir de ses larmes sèches. Il ferma les yeux, jouant un air qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il aurait tant aimé que tout soit aussi facile qu'un air de piano. Il aurait aimé pouvoir exprimé sa peine, sa colère, sa culpabilité par ce biais. Mais ce n'était que des notes … Et pourtant, il continuait à jouer. Inlassablement. Jour et nuit. Pour lui. Lui qu'il n'avait pu sauver, lui qu'il avait aimé. La musique se fit plus violente. Il appuyait sur les touches avec toute la rage qui l'habitait. Une rage qui n'était pas la sienne, mais dont il avait héritée. Une colère qui prenait la forme d'une femme habillée de noir, une femme au teint presque vert et au regard sombre. Sa colère. Tournée vers un unique individu. Il n'avait plus qu'un but, une raison de vivre. Retrouver Sébastian Shaw, cet homme qui, indirectement, lui avait tant pris. Une fausse note. La musique s'étrangla. Une dernière note qui résonna longuement comme une sentence de mort. Et puis après le silence.

**The End. **


End file.
